Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Shugo Chara Mafia
by MIKU 2210
Summary: Shugo Chara will be a MAFIA. Enjoy the story!
1. 01 Welcome! Seiyo Gakuen Guardian

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And the Shugo Chara

CHAPTER 001 -BY MIKU2210

"Amu! Do you know there was a new student in our class?"said Tadase in Star Class. "Really? Is it a boy? Or girl?"said Amu. "I hear is one boy and one girl, they are twins,"said Tadase. And the class is starting.

"Morning ,Children. I will introducing our new friends,"said Nikaidou-sensei. "I'm Sawada Aoi. Nice to meet you all,"said the boy. "E..e.. I..I'm Sawada Sora. Nice to meet you,"said the girl. "Okay then, Sora-chan you will sit next to Himamori Amu. And Aoi-kun you will sit next to Hattori-kun,"said Nikaidou-sensei. "Hey! My name HINAMORI not HIMAMORI!"said Amu. "Sorry, Himamori-san!". "Em...etto..Hinamori-san correct?" said Sora, she pull the chair next to Amu and sit. "I'm behind Sora-chan, and next to Hattori-kun, right?"said Aoi, he pull the chair and touched Sora head. "Nice to meet you ,I'm Hattori Tadase, you can call me Tadase."said Tadase. "I know, I heard you are the 'Prince' in this school,"said Aoi again. "PRINCE? I'M NOT PRINCE ,I'M THE KING,"shout Tadase suddenly ,wearing a crown. "Waaa! Stop!"said Amu, and after that Rima closed Tadase face with bucket 3 second and he change back. "Uph...haha, You're so funny!"said Sora laughing. "Eh? Am I?"said Tadase. "It's Okay. Don't think about it. Nice to Meet You!"said Amu. "I'm Mashiro Rima ,nice to meet you Sora-chan,"said Rima who sit next to Amu to. "Whoa...You're so cute! Like a doll!"said Sora and Aoi. "Really?"said Rima. And the class is started.

Teng...teng... "Ah! It's Break time!"said Tadase. "Sora-chan, Aoi-kun is twin, huh"said Miki, the second Shugo Chara of Amu. "Huh? What is this thing?"said Aoi and Sora. "Eeeeeh? You can see him?"said Amu surprised. "Yeah, Why you surprised?"said them both. "Do you know Shugo Chara?"said Rima. "No. What is that?" "It's Children would be shelf. The Heart of egg (Kokorono Tamago) Normal people who didn't have Shugo Chara can't see them. Maybe your kokoro no tamago would be born soon."said Amu. "Emm, eee-to. We will go to the canteen first,then,bye!"said them both.

At the Canteen

"That's weird right, The Heart Egg?"said Aoi. "Yes, we must hide our secret that we are mafia and search our Vongola family,"said Sora. "Let's go back we need to know about 'heart egg' ,Let's ask Amu and Tadase."said Aoi. "Yeah, I feel weird, back then when you say that tadase was a princeof this school he became... weird"said Sora , "Maybe he has Shugo Chara too.".

"Amu-san! What is Shugo Chara? Could explain it completely ?"said Aoi. "Emmm..Okay ,Shugo Chara is our guardian character. Our would be self, our true self. And if it has batsu on the egg, maybe the child who has the egg, is given up of they dream. And their egg is called Batsu Egg, "said Amu explained. "But what happened to that egg?"ask Sora. "I don't know. But we the guardian of this school can purify it with Dumpty Lock. Here it is the Dumpty Lock."said Amu, he pull out the lock in her chest and put it again. "If it lock, there was a key to right?"said Aoi asking. "Right, there was a key, it was on the hand of the thief cat ,Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He worked for Easter and his sister and also my friend is Utau Hoshina. They have Shugo Chara to. Emm.. Could you two come to the Royal Garden?"said Amu ,give Sora and Aoi a piece of paper. "Wait! What is guardian?" "Sora-chan, you will know tomorrow if you came to royal garden, "said Amu smiled. "Would be self ,huh,"think them both.

TOMORROW Morning

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"shout Sora and Aoi when they awake. "Th-there's a egg in my futon!" said Aoi/ Sora to Sora/Aoi. "You to?"said them both. "It's warm maybe it's the Kokoro No Tamago and it will be hatched soon right?" said Aoi-chan. Aoi chan has 4 egg. There was a egg that have motif star with a circle and wings, blue heart with a blue flower and Smile motif and Sad motif on the back and the last egg has a VONGOLA sign with a blue wing and star on it. "Hwaaaa.. what is happening?"said Sora. Sora's egg have a butterfly with a flower, pink heart with the pink flower, white reborn with a circle and clover on it, and VONGOLA sign with a white wing and heart on it. "Should we ask Amu and bought it to school?"said Sora. "Right!"said Aoi. "Sora! Aoi! You will be late! Gokudera-nisan and Yamamoto-nisan will take you to school now!"said they mom ,Sasagawa Kyoko the wife of the tenth boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi (Now he was going with Reborn to Italia).

"Ok, then!"said them both.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Amu-san! We are here! And we have the egg. So can we ask you something?"said Sora when she and Aoi go in to Royal Garden. "Ah, you're here Sora-san, Aoi-san. Welcome to our Royal Garden. We are Guardian of Seiyo Gakuen."said Tadase-san. "I'm Hattori Tadase ,you already know me, Amu, and Mashiro-san but we will introducing our self again. I'm Hattori Tadase grade 4 star class, with the king position in guardian" "'I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki grade 4 moon class, I'm Amu-chan best friend and My position in guardian was Queen" "I'm Kukai Soma grade 5 Star Class, Position Jack!" "Yuiki Yaya! The Ace of the Guardian I'm 4 Grade Moon Class." "I... I'm Hinamori Amu. I at the same class as you are. And I just move here 3 weeks ago so I still new here and got the position of joker. " said them all. "I'm..." "No need to introducing your self we already know you, Sora-chan! Aoi-chan!"said a girl wearing a red ribbon named Nadeshiko Fujisaki. "Why you know us? And What is this egg?"said them both ,take out the eggs. "This is your Shugo Tama"said Tadase. "You already know right? " said Kukai. "Yeah, and who is Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"ask Aoi. "He is a thief cat. You will be know soon,"said Nadeshiko. "Then Sorachi , Aoiti ,Please joining guardian!"said Yaya. "Guardian?"

GUARDIAN

" Seiyo Gakuen Guardian has 5 position, It's King, Queen, Jack, Ace. And the special one is Joker. And Now the one who sit at king position is Me,Hattori Tadase. Queen Position is Nadeshko Fujisaki. Jack ,Kukai Souma. Ace ,Yaya Yuiki. And Joker, Hinamori Amu." explained Tadase.

"Why joker is special?"said Sora. "It's special because Joker position has 3 egg or more ,and they didn't work at all! I envy of it."explained Kukai. "You mean this egg?"ask them both. "Yeah, so can you both join guardian?"said Tadase. "Hmm, let me think for a while..."said Aoi. "Hey, what about we say that we want to join if they want to be our family?"whisper Aoi to Sora. "You right! Then we can talk to dad to explain it."said Sora. "OK, we will join!"said them both. "Really?"said all of the guardian member happy. "But, you must join my family first, and to explain about let's go to our house!"said them ,pull out the guardian to they home.

-That's All Folks!

PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY!

THANK'S,

(MIKU2210 - RIN)


	2. 02 Welcome to Mafia World

CHAPTER 02

WELCOME TO THE MAFIA WORLD!

First before I start the stories

I want to say thank you to you all!

Thank you for read my stories!

Here is the stories

"Waaakh! Hey ,where you borrow us! And what do you mean by 'familigia'! "shout Amu in the black car at the front of super big house. "Whooaaaaa! What a big house! Let's play hide and seek!"said Yaya. "Sorry, but we want to explain this thing with my dad too,"said Aoi. "What's up?"said a man stand next to Sora. "Ah, Uncle Yamamoto!"said Sora. "Ah, Koujirou!"said Aoi. "Whaa, it's so cute doll!"said the guardians. "Hey! What's up!"said Yamamoto, after Koujirou back to the ring. "We want to talk with dad!" "Ok, then they was you're familligia right?" "Yes!". "What do you mean about familigia?"ask Tadase. "Oh, you don't know? We are mafia. Familigia is just like family,"said Yamamoto. "MAFIA?" The guardian surprised. "Sora, Aoi!"said the man that just come out from the house. "Dad! We want to talk!"said them both. "What is it?"said they father, Tsunayoshi Sawada. "Please explain to them about mafia completely!"said Aoi, when Sora appointed the guardian.

"Okay"said Tsuna.

AFTER EXPLAINED

"Hee... this ring is beautiful, right?"said Tadase after Tsuna explained it all.

"Ah, Aoi-san, Sora-san it's okay. Even we know you're mafia, you are still our friend ,"after Kukai look Sora and Aoi look sad. "It's really okay? You all don't hate me and Aoi?"said Sora. "Yeah! Of course we are friend we will help you if there was a problem!"said Them all. "Eeem!"said Aoi and Sora.

THE RING

Sky → Sora → Aoi

Storm → Kukai

Rain → Tadase

Mist→ Nadeshiko

Thunder → Yaya

Cloud → Amu

Sun → Rikka (Sora friend's)

THE GUARDIAN

King → Tadase

Queen → Nadeshiko

Jack → Kukai

Ace → Yaya

Joker Pink → Amu

Joker White → Sora

Joker Blue → Aoi

NEXT WEEK , SUNDAY

Today, Sora and Aoi will shopping but not together.

Sora will go with Amu, Nadeshiko ,Yaya.

Aoi will go with Tadase and Kukai.

To buy Christmas Present and garnish.

This is what Sora buy:

_Scarf with a blue wing motif_

_A small bell_

_A white ,blue, green, red, and pink ribbon._

_A red shirt_

_A present card_

_A present wrapper _

This is what Aoi buy:

_A scarf with a white wing_

_A red dress with a little white wing_

_A Christmas Tree Decoration Sheet_

_A Present wrapper_

_A Christmas Card_

_A bear doll with a ribbon on it_

"What do you buy? "said Nadeshiko/Tadase to Sora/Aoi. "No.. nothing special,"said Sora/Aoi. "It's a present for someone special for you,right?"said Nadeshiko. "Yea..yeah, it's a present for Aoi. He was really important person to me. He always be with me. When I'am want something he will help me. When I am sick he always next to me. When I am need help he will help me. I want to be strong and be mafia boss to protect him and stay beside him...that's why..."said Sora.

"You need to be brave, Sora!" Suddenly I hear a sound said it, my pink heart with the pink flower egg suddenly flew in front of Sora, and cracked.

FIRST SHUGO CHARA

And a girl with a pink long hair, wearing a pink flower clip on the right side of her hair and wearing a pink dress with mini skirt and pink shoes with a heart sign on it said, "I'm Yuna! I'm is Sora's Shugo Chara! I'm born for your feelings that never give up and always believing everyone! I'm good at Sport to!"said the girl.

[AOI 1st Shugo Chara]

"Hm..I want give her a present but I wonder if she like it...She was my most important person in the world to me. But, I wonder what she think about me..."think Aoi. "I want to protect, be more brave, never give up, and believe in my self!"think Aoi again. "If you want to be brave than be brave! Don't scared about something like that! Lift it to me!"said the voice that came from the egg motifed a star with a circle and wings and the egg was hatched!

The boy wearing a white hat, blue scarf ,black jacket, white t-shirt ,star pin on the hat, wing at the black shoes born from the egg. "I'm Kizuru! Nice to meet'ya! I'm born from yor feelings that you want to not give up, believe on yourself and brave! "said that boy.

-I-T'-S- -E-N-D-I-N-G, PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT STORY!

THANK YOU! MIKU2210 [RIN]


	3. 03 Yuna&Kizuru, Merry Christmas!

THE FIRST SHUGO CHARA

"Waah, It's Yuna, right?"said Nadeshiko. "Im Ran!" "Miki" "I'm Suu, desu." "Temari . Nice to meet you." "I'm Pepe" said the Shugo Chara's. "You're my would be self?"said Sora. "Yes, it's right. Why don't you tell your feelings?". "Feelings? I just want to protect my family"said Sora. "Than protect them ! You want to give the present for Aoi right? Believe in your self I think Aoi would like it,"said Yuna. "Eem! Thank You, Yuna!"said Sora again.

"Kizuru! Nice to meet'ya!"said Daichi. "I'm king Kiseki the king who rule this world!"said Kiseki. "So you're my would be self?"said Aoi. "Yeah! You must want to believe yourself! Sora-chan would like it to!"said Kizuru. "Really? Then I must be brave right?"said Aoi. "Don't worry! Leave it to me!"said Kizuru again.

CHRISTMAS DAY-

"Merry Christmas!"said the guardian at the Royal Garden. "Amu make the cake ,right?"said Nadeshiko. "Leaveit to me!"said Amu with a chara change with Suu. "Hey, It's your time to give it to Sora/Aoi!"said Kizuru/Yuuna. "Chara Change. To a girl that always scared to a breave girl!/To a boy that not believe in his self to a boy that always believe anyone!"said Yuuna/Kizuru. And Sora heart clip change to Flower clip ,Aoi wearing a white hat with a star clip and a wing on his back. "Here it's your present!/ Here's for you!"said Sora/Aoi. And they calmedfor 3 second. "Uph..hahaha"laught them both. "Thank's!"said them both again.

And the Christmas is end...

Sorry! The part before they go shopping is omake.

I will make it! So wait it! Thank's!

If you want complaid please email me!

E-mail:

or .com

Visit my homepage! .com

FROM : MIKU2210


	4. 04 New Year

CHAPTER 5

New Year's

Sorry!

It's actually the story about New Year before the Summer (I missed it)

Let's just start!

"It's New Year! Wake up"said Yuna/Aoi. "It's still 11 o'clock,"said them. "Wear your yukata and go to the New Year Festival!"said Yuna/Aoi again.

AT THE FESTIVAL

"Sorachi! Aoiti! You came too!"said Yaya. There was other guardians member too. "It's still 45 minutes before the fireworks and new year. Let's split up and take a walk!"said Kukai. "Ok!"said everyone.

They split up and here's the team:

Tadase- Amu

Kukai-Yaya

Nadeshiko- Sora&Aoi

Amu& Tadase situation

"Whuaa..i'm nervous i'm with the prince..."think Amu. "Hinamori-san?"said Tadase. "I..It's Nothing!"said Amu again.

Kukai-Yaya situation

"Let's go to the fish stands!"said Kukai. "No! Let's buy candy!"said Yaya. "Fish!"said Kukai again. "Candy!"said Yaya again.

Nadeshiko – Aoi&Sora situation

"Hey! Let's go to the shoot stand!"said Aoi. "I want to go to the souvenir shop over there!"said Nadeshiko. "Then lets split up!"said Aoi. "Sora where do you want to go?"said Nadeshiko. "eh..mm, Ba..bathroom!"said Sora. "Huh?"said Nadeshiko and Aoi.

And after that

"10...9...8..7..6..5..4...3..2...1!"said the voice that come from the michrophone. And the fireworks start. It's New Year and the second Shugo Chara of Aoi and Sora hatched.

CONTINUED!

T H A N K ' S ~ = MIKU 2210 = ~


	5. 05 New Year's birth

Chapter 06 Happy New Year! & New Shugo Chara!

First,before I start the story,

I want to say thank you for reading my stories!

I love to hear all off your story to! I didn't write it, so sorry!

Reborn: Ciaosu ,minna! Now, we will start the story!

Gokudera: And never forget to read MIKU 2210 story!

Kyoko and Haru: It's fun and good!

Tsuna and Yamamoto: Enjoy our story!

Sora and Aoi: Know more about us!

Everyone: Thank You! Enjoy It ! ^ v ^

When it the new year start, Aoi smile's and sad's egg and Sora butterfly wih a flower egg hatched! The fireworks is start with they're born. Everyone at the same place, at under the fireworks. "I'm Mizuki, I'm Sora Shugo Chara. Born from Sora's fellings that always want to cheers and smile with your friend's!"said the girl that come out from the egg, Her hair's is blue and long. Her eyes is blue like ocean and her skins smooth and white like the snow. She wearing yukata with a flower motif and a sakura flower clip, she has a ocean blue butterfly wing's.

"Yo! I''m Makoto. Born form Aoi positive fellings and negative fellings!"said the boy with dark blue eyes and hair wearing a yukata with a dot motif and a pin with a smile face. "So you two are Aoi and Sora second Shugo Chara,"said Nadeshiko. "Yeah! Sora and Aoi is twins! Thats why Sora and Aoi Shugo Chara born together. We are twins too!"said All of Aoi's and Sora's Shugo Chara.

"Aaah! It's 12.30! Let's go home! We must sleep because today noon we will be going to shop together!"said Amu. "Let's invite Rima too!"said Ran. "Yeah!"

END

I will tell you now...

About RIMA

Rima in my story is Amu friend..

After Nadeshiko go to train her dancing,she will be the queen.

[MIKU2210 ,7 Sept '11 at 7:17:45 PM]


	6. 06 New Year Shining Idol, Rima and Kusu2

Ch. 08

Rima and Kusukusu

Hello, guys!

Have you read all of my stories?

Enjoy this New Years Shopping with Sora & Aoi and The Shugo Chara's!

MORNING- Amu's house

"Amu-san! Let's go~"said Sora. "Waaaah! Wait!"said Amu, followed by a little girl. "Waah, how cute! Is that your little sister?"said Aoi. "Uuuh..Yeah! She is Ami,"said Amu. "Osh! I'm Ami!"said Ami. "If you play with her you will be tired..."said Ran and Amu's other Shugo Chara with Sleepy faces. "I want to go with you!"said Ami. "There...There... Funny Face!"said Kusukusu. "Eh? Who's Shugo Chara is this?"said Sora. "That's mine..."said Rima. "So you have one too,"said Sora again. "Okay, let's go!"said Amu.

"Let's eat!"said Kukai. "Eh? Eat already? Are you not taking a breakfast?"said Tadase. "Yeah,"said him again. "Me too!"said Amu, Sora&Aoi, Yaya. "So lets eat first!"said Kukai.

AT THE RAMEN SHOP

"Eh? Why Ramen?"said Sora. "It's Ok!"said Kukai. "It's my first time..."said Sora&Aoi. "Really?"said a girl wearing sunglasses. "Utau? What are you doing here?"said Amu. "It's okay right!After all Ikuto is go to search our father. So I want to take a breakfast before work,"said Utau. "Eh? You know her?"said Sora. "Yeah, she is my friend..."said Amu. "More Correctly after fighting then be friend,"said Utau. "She is an brother Ikuto Tsukiyomi is searching her father,"said Amu. "A lot of thing is happened... before you came,"said Amu. "The cat thief is not an enemy but we still call him that since he under easter control,"said Nadeshiko. "We met Amu when we are 2nd grade, and we fight Easter... But Amu move to this school 3 weeks before you,"explained Tadase. "So you're new transfer student ,huh?"said Utau. "Emm, My name Sora Sawada and my twin brothers is Sawada Aoi,"said Sora. "What yours hobby?"said Utau. "Sing, Dance ,and playing music.."said Sora. "Ok then, have a mission nowto bring one people that like singing and makethem sing mysong at the TV show, My your brother like singing too?"said Utau. "Ye..ah,"said Aoi. "Okay then tommorow morning at 8pm you have to came at XXX studio. Learn this song! "said Utau showa piece of paper with a lyrics of My Heartfull Song. "Okay.."said Aoi&Sora.

NIGHT

Aoi and Sora practicing the song that Utau told them, ""Go! Go! Aoi! Sora!"said Kizuru, Yuna, Mizuki,Makoto. They sing and hear the song of Utau at their computer. And the birth of the third is come.

-MIKU 2210-


End file.
